Your Call
by Neryssa
Summary: A veces caer en los pecados era demasiado fácil, o al menos, eso creyó Inuyasha. Ahora, después de meter la pata una vez más, le toca a Kagome perdonarlo...Pero ¿Podrá? / Cap 2. Fall for you. Lemon.
1. Your call

_Hola^^ Esto lo escribí hace tiempo basándome en la canción de Your Call – Secondhand Serenade, pero hoy lo releí y no sé, me gusto… Espero que os guste también a vosotrs. No me critiquéis mucho anda, ya sé que no soy muy buena . Si veis cualquier cosa que se pueda arreglar o alguna falta de ortografía no dudéis en decírmelo (: Y ya sabéis, los comentarios son gratis y animan mucho^^_

**Aclaraciones**: **Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi**

Sintió la bebida en su boca y con la lengua, empujó la misma a su garganta. El frío de esta le hizo reaccionar; La solución no estaba ahí, no estaba en el vaso que apretaba entre sus manos y que pronto rompería, ni tampoco en esa puta barata a la que estaba por contratar…La solución…Por mucho que le doliera…Estaba en ella…

Quizás lograba separar ese dolor con otro trago y esa mujer por una noche, pero mañana…Ella volvería a estar ahí, de nuevo y como siempre, _Kagome _estaría ahí, en su mente. Sus ojos le volverían a reprochar lo estúpido que era y no lo negaba. _¡Había sido terriblemente estúpido! _Pero ya… ¿Qué podía hacer? La había cagado…Y ella, _ella_ que siempre se lo daba todo, _ella _que nunca pedía nada a cambio, _ella_ que siempre le amó…Ahora estaba tan enfadada con él que si le veía, era más que capaz de tirarle a los raíles de cualquier tren…Apretó más fuerte el vaso, quería ponerse borracho ya, necesitaba olvidarla, _¡Maldita sea! _

– ¿Oye? ¿Estás bien? –Sus ojos avellana lo miraban con falsa preocupación, ella solo quería el dinero y darle algo de sexo. Seguro que era de los mejores clientes que habían pasado por sus faldas. Recogió uno de sus negros mechones detrás de su oreja con tanta delicadeza que parecía mentira que se dedicara a tal oficio…Ella era demasiado fina, demasiado elegante para tener un trabajo así. Es más, podría decir que se parecía a Kagome. ¿¡Por qué no podía sacársela de la cabeza! _Porque la quieres…_ Maldito subconsciente, ¿Por qué existía eso también?

– Perfectamente, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –Ella sonrió, parecía dulce.

– Eso lo cobro aparte –Rió, parecía entusiasmada con su broma asique, el también sonrió.

– Si un hombre te hubiera hecho daño, ¿Cómo podrías perdonarle? –La chica titubeó y sus ojos se tornaron un poco furiosos.

– Está claro, denunciarlo -¿Denunciarlo? ¡Genial! ¡Ahora se pensaba que era un maltratador! _Felicidades Inuyasha…_

– No me refiero a golpear ni nada de eso –Se tranquilizó –Me refiero a…moralmente –La chica bufó.

– Supongo que todo tiene arreglo. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es pedir perdón, eso suele funcionar –Maldición, él no quería eso…"_Perdón, lo siento_" ¡No! Eso de su boca no podía salir, ¿Dónde quedaría su orgullo entonces? _Quizás eso es lo que Kagome quiere…Que olvides ese orgullo tuyo._ Sí ¿Y qué más? Bebió de nuevo.

– Gracias, me marcho. No necesito de sus servicios pero…Tome –Dejó un billete de una cantidad considerable en sus manos y se marchó. La verdad es que el chico no estaba mal, pensó la prostituta. Le habría gustado haber pasado la noche con él, habría sido un favor a ella misma, más que a él. Esa noche estaba especialmente caliente y no le apetecían los típicos gordos y asquerosos que siempre la contrataban…Aunque…Era demasiado tarde para quejarse, demasiado tarde para…Todo…

_Waiting for your call, I'm sick, call I'm angry  
call I'm desperate for your voice  
Listening to the song we used to sing  
In the car, do you remember  
Butterfly, Early Summer  
It's playing on repeat, Just like when we would meet  
Like when we would meet_

¿Debería llamarla o le llamaría ella? La segunda opción no era muy posible…Kagome estaría dormida en su cama, ligeramente abrazada a la almohada y de lado…No podía coger el sueño de otra manera, le dijo una vez. Aunque muchas noches con él…Lo cogió de cualquier postura. Sonrió. Añoraba acariciar su mejilla sonrosada y sentir como con cada roce suyo, ella enrojecía aún más. Ya era tarde para sacarla de su cabeza…

Metió la mano en su bolsillo para coger las llaves del coche, pero encontró otra cosa. Era una tarjeta. Era de fondo blanco, con las letras rojas. "_Kikyô, prostituta de lujo. 24 horas. Precios a negociar." _Así que Kikyô, era un bonito nombre para una flor como ella, una bonita flor de campanilla.

Cogió el teléfono y lo volvió a mirar, a lo mejor lo había llamado y él no se había dado ni cuenta…No…No lo había hecho. Buscó en su agenda su nombre, Kagome, ahí estaba. Marcó al verde y esperó. Podía decirle que lo sentía mucho…Que la amaba…Que la quería, empezó a pensar una lista con todas las cosas buenas que le diría, pero todo se fue al carajo cuando escuchó su voz.

– Habla Kagome Higurashi.

– E-Eh…K-Ka…-Colgó. Sin pensarlo dos veces, colgó. Ella levaba razón _¡Qué estúpido era! _

_Stripped and polished, I am new, I am fresh  
I am feeling so ambitious, you and me, flesh to flesh  
Cause every breath that you will take  
when you are sitting next to me  
will bring life into my deepest hopes, What's your fantasy?_

Él iría a su casa y le diría todo lo que sentía por ella, todos los momentos que él guardaría para siempre en su corazón, todas las noches que solo ella le pudo dar y cuánto se arrepentía de sus continuos desprecios. La amaba, con todo su corazón…Aunque no lo quisiese admitir. Volvió a meter la tarjeta y sacó las llaves del coche. Iría a su casa.

El motor rugió e Inuyasha pisó el acelerador con firmeza, tenía que verla. Era ya una necesidad, una adicción.

_And I'm tired of being all alone,_

_and this solitary moment_

_makes me want to come back home_

Las calles estaban vacías, exceptuando algún borracho y algún despistado, pero por lo demás, todo limpio. Frenó y giró a la derecha. Las luces se turnaban unas a otras, iluminándolo momento sí, momento no. Era demasiado tarde y no sabía si estaba haciendo bien en ir a casa de Kagome, quizás estaba dormida, la despertaba y eso sería peor. Aunque ya la había despertado con su llamada…Bah, daba igual. Giró de nuevo a la derecha, esta vez los frenos chirriaron, llamando la atención de las pocas personas que andaban por la calle. Decidió volver a recomponer la lista de cosas buenas que le diría a Kagome, pero tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza…Además, cuando la viera se quedaría en blanco…Nada importaba ya porque era demasiado tarde. Pero a pesar de que lo fuera…Él no dejaría que el tiempo le ganase. Ahí estaba el edificio. Empezó a ponerse nervioso. Aparcó.

Bebió otro pequeño sorbo del vaso, era la tercera manzanilla de la noche y no lograba tranquilizarse. Cuando por fin parecía que se estaba durmiendo, un idiota va y la llama. ¿Pero quién demonios llama a las cuatro de la mañana? Bufó, llevándose unos pelos de la cara en el proceso. Dejó el vaso en la mesa, empezaba a quemar. _Inuyasha…_ Arg, no quería ni pensar en él. ¡Inuyasha tenía la culpa de que ella no pudiese dormir! ¡Ese estúpido tenía la culpa de todo! Él siempre tenía que andar despreciándola y lo peor, tirándose a cualquier tía que se ponía por delante… ¿Cómo podía quererlo aún después de todo lo que le había hecho? Un sonido la distrajo de sus pensamientos, había sido el ruido de unos frenos. Algún borracho, seguro. Al menos parecía que no se había estrellado, sino habría escuchado el ruido de algún golpe o algo así.

Cogió la cucharilla y empezó a remover la manzanilla, estaba tan aburrida. ¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer ahora sin Inuyasha? Una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla… ¿Así agradecía todo lo que ella hacía por él? ¿Para eso lo quiso tanto? De nuevo estaba llorando como una tonta. Últimamente no dejaba de hacer eso…Joder, ¡Es que ni siquiera se había disculpado! ¡Él y su maldito orgullo! ¡Él y sus ojos hipnóticos! ¡Él y su…todo! Se levantó y cogió un pañuelo, ya solo le quedaban dos paquetes. Mañana los gastaría, en lágrimas, como todos los demás. El timbre sonó. ¡Menudo día! Primero la llamadita y ahora el timbre…A lo mejor era un asesino, aunque bueno, que la mataran. Total, ya daba igual.

Cogió el telefonillo.

– Diga.

– Kagome… ¿Me puedes…Me puedes abrir, por favor? - ¡No! ¡No podía ser! ¡Era él! ¡Inuyasha! Se tapó la boca para que no se le escapara un nuevo sollozo. ¿Le abría o no le abría?

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –Su voz tembló un poco. Solo esperó que Inuyasha no lo notara.

– Yo…Ábreme, no quiero decírtelo desde aquí –Intentó sonar duro, pero estaba demasiado nervioso. Kagome le abriría, ¿Verdad?

– Pues tendrás que conformarte con estar ahí porque no te pienso abrir –Pudo oír como Inuyasha suspiraba.

– Oye Kagome…Yo, lo siento, ¿Vale? He sido un tonto, un estúpido, un idiota y todo lo que tú me quieras decir –Se había olvidado de unos pocos insultos de su lista, pero iba bien, esperaba que se le hubiese olvidado toda…

– ¿Crees que con eso lo vas a arreglar? -¡Había dicho que lo sentía! ¡Se había disculpado! ¡Por fin! Se volvió a secar las mejillas con el pañuelo.

– Ábreme… -Inuyasha suspiró cansado. ¿Qué iba a hacer sino le abría? ¿Quedarse ahí toda la noche? ¿Esperar a que tuviera que salir? Eso sería algo muy parecido al acoso…Un pitido no muy agudo inundó sus sentidos. Empujó la puerta antes de que Kagome se arrepintiera. Subió las escaleras corriendo, saltando y haciendo un montón de peripecias para no caerse en el trayecto. Necesitaba verla, necesitaba que lo perdonara. Tocó el timbre, aunque sabía perfectamente que Kagome estaba al otro lado y esperándole, debería de haberlo oído llegar…

– Ya te he abierto, desde ahí me puedes hablar perfectamente –De nuevo su voz tembló. Kagome reprimió otro sollozo y se apoyó en la puerta. No podía evitar pensar que estaba tan cerca de él…de _su_ Inuyasha…pero a la vez tan sumamente lejos…

– ¿Qué? No te oigo –Inuyasha se apoyó en la puerta, mirando hacia abajo para que Kagome no pudiera verlo por la mirilla, entonces sonrió.

– ¡Qué me lo digas desde ahí fuera! –Inuyasha rió disimuladamente.

– ¡Sigo sin oírte! – _Encima de tonto, sordo, _pensó Kagome.

– ¡Vale! ¡Está bien! –Abrió un poco la puerta, pero sin dejarle pasar –Te digo que me hables desde ahí, no entres– Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, el zapato de Inuyasha ya se había colado para impedir que cerrara la puerta. ¡Joder, había caído en sus tonterías! -¡Inuyasha! ¡Ni se te ocurra!

– Kagome…Apártate de la puerta si no quieres que te duela –Le pisó el pie y empujó la puerta para cerrarla pero…no hubo resultados.

– ¡Llamaré a la policía! –Inuyasha respiró hondo, tomo fuerzas y empujó. Kagome se había apartado, él sabía que le haría caso. Agarró el pomo de la puerta para sostenerse y se levantó. Allí estaba ella, de pie, con una mano preparada para darle un buen guantazo. ¡Cómo la había echado de menos! Estaba algo pálida y había un pañuelo en el suelo…Se odiaba, se odiaba a si mismo más que a nadie. _Él _y solo _él_ tenía la culpa de las lágrimas de Kagome. Pero lo arreglaría, claro que lo arreglaría.

– Kagome, déjame explicarte –Ella bufó. Estaba tan harta de sus _explicaciones_… -Yo solo te amo a ti y sé que he hecho muchas tonterías en mi vida pero…Te pido perdón por cada una de ellas. Solo te quiero a ti y nunca volveré a hacer ninguna de esas estupideces, de verdad…Perdóname por favor…

– Vete –Se dio la vuelta, no quería ni verlo a la cara. Inuyasha suspiró y sintió como su pulso se aceleraba, no quería perderla.

– Te lo estoy diciendo de verdad, Kagome…-Se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Su piel era tan suave…Y su olor estaba haciendo que perdiera la cabeza. Rozó sus labios en su cuello y sintió como ella se estremecía. Su cuello era su punto débil y sabía que estaba haciendo trampa pero en el amor y en la guerra todo valía, ¿No?

– No te creo y suéltame ahora mismo –Hablaba y hablaba pero en realidad ella no había movido ni un músculo por quitárselo de encima. Le estaba gustando asique Inuyasha lo aprovechó. Lamió el lóbulo de su oreja y volvió a bajar a su cuello.

– Créeme, solo te amo a ti… -Maldita sea, era muy tarde. Ya no podía quitárselo de encima. ¿Por qué tenía que saber todos sus puntos débiles? No pudo evitar emitir un suspiro, como respuesta sintió la sonrisa de Inuyasha contra su cuello.

– ¿Y por qué debería creerte? –Hizo apego de toda su fuerza de voluntad y se separó de él.

– Kagome tú…-Bajó la mirada y enrojeció. Eso sorprendió mucho a Kagome – ¿Quieres…Casarte conmigo? –Las mejillas de la chica recobraron su ardor. Iba por buen camino. Ella era la mujer de su vida y no permitiría que una falda se la quitara. Pasaría la vida a su lado…Sonaba tan bien…Amanecer a su lado, despertarla con caricias y besos todas las mañanas…Hacerse una pasita junto a ella…

Kagome dio unos pasos y se acercó a Inuyasha, se acercó a su boca. Ya está, Kagome lo iba a besar. ¡Ellos dos se iban a casar! ¡Todo parecía tan irreal! La felicidad le recorría desde el corazón a cada pequeño vaso sanguíneo, haciéndolo casi llorar de alegría. Pudo sentir como Kagome aspiraba su aroma.

– Has bebido, nada de lo que dices va en serio. ¡Nunca dejarás de ser un estúpido! -¿Qué? ¡No, no! Había bebido pero no estaba borracho. ¡Esto no podía estar pasando! La felicidad que tanto lo había abrumado se convirtió en rabia y tristeza en menos de un segundo, dejándolo aturdido.

– No estoy borracho Kagome, y aunque lo estuviera…Los borrachos y los niños son los únicos que dicen la verdad –Kagome bufó. Inuyasha aprovechó la cercanía entre los dos y la besó. Al principio ella puso algo de resistencia pero después se dejó llevar. Sonrió contra sus labios. Eran tan dulces…

– S-Sí –Siguió sintiendo como los labios de Inuyasha se movían contra los suyos y su lengua intentaba entrar en su boca.

– ¿Sí a que lo de que dicen la verdad o a que te quieres casar conmigo? –Kagome bajó la mirada, totalmente ruborizada.

– Prométemelo –Susurró. Inuyasha tuvo que pensar a qué se refería pero pronto cayó en la cuenta.

– Por supuesto, jamás te seré infiel. Te querré siempre, ¿Vale? –Kagome asintió como una niña, no pudo evitar acariciarle la mejilla. Sin pensarlo mucho la abrazó.

– Sí…-Se Acercó más a él, su pecho era tan cálido…Confiaba en él. Decía la verdad, no sabía por qué estaba tan segura pero…Lo sabía.

– ¿Sí qué? –Apoyó su cabeza encima de la de Kagome y sonrió.

– ¡Qué si me caso contigo, tonto! –Por fin, por fin lo había insultado. Le acarició la espalda con delicadeza y sin pensarlo mucho, le desabrochó el sujetador. El resto de la noche, sería para siempre inolvidable. Él había nacido para decirle te quiero, Inuyasha había nacido para ella.

Un pensamiento fugaz atravesó su cabeza, tenía que librarse de esa tarjeta, pero aunque la tirara…Siempre recordaría a Kikyô, la chica que le ayudó tanto en tan pocas palabras.

_Cause I was born to tell you I love you  
and I am torn to do what I have to,_

_to make you mine  
Stay with me tonight_


	2. Fall For You

_Hola! :) Bueno, es el primer lemon que hago así que os ruego si no está bien escrito o cuaquier cosilla me lo comentais, todo está bien para mejorar ^^_

* * *

_**The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core**_

Aunque no lo quisiera admitir nunca se había sentido tan bien, Inuyasha había venido renunciando a su orgullo por ella…Aquello era lo mejor de aquella noche, no estaban discutiendo…Su voz no era más alta que la suya y viceversa, aunque, precisamente mucho, no estaban hablando; sólo pequeños gemidos se le escapaban de vez en cuando, cosa que enloquecía más a Inuyasha. Antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta lo tenía encima de ella y sin saber cómo, estaba en el sofá, aunque, para ser sincera no le importaba lo más mínimo cómo había llegado allí, lo único que le importaba en ese momento eran sus ojos ámbar, su pelo rozándole el cuello y sus labios sobre los suyos. Instintivamente rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Inuyasha, atrayéndolo más hacia ella y como consecuencia, sintiendo su dureza entre sus piernas, cosa que encendió más a ambos.

– I-Inuyasha… – Las palabras no podían salir bien de su boca, ni tan siquiera sus pensamientos eran coherentes. Maldita sea, a cada segundo lo deseaba más. Como respuesta la mano de Inuyasha se posó entre sus piernas, desabrochándole el pantalón que la cubría. Kagome entreabrió la boca, dándole a entender a Inuyasha lo que deseaba, pero no lo logró…O al menos no lo suficientemente rápido como ella quería. La lengua de Inuyasha recorrió sus labios lentamente, saboreándolos y mordiéndolos de vez en cuando, haciéndola gemir. Pero ella se desesperó y buscó su boca hábilmente, lamiendo las comisuras de sus carnosos y quizás demasiado sexys labios. Inuyasha abrió su boca y Kagome introdujo su lengua en la cavidad del ambarino. Ambas lenguas jugaron por tener el control mientras que la mano de Inuyasha se colaba por debajo de los pantalones de la castaña, arrancándole gemidos cuando notó como sus dedos se colaban en su intimidad, haciéndola enloquecer más si cabía.

**_But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
Your impossible to find_**

Los gemidos de Kagome hacían que su cordura volara demasiado lejos de su alcance, aquello era demasiado para los dos. Quizás no era la única vez que hacían aquello, pero sí la primera vez en la que él caería a sus pies. La amaba, la amaba con todo su corazón, pero eso no hizo que Inuyasha tuviera más compasión de ella, asique movió los dedos en el interior de Kagome, haciendo que ésta se retorciera de placer, ella jadeaba contra sus labios, embriagándolo. Se cansó de sus labios y bajó por su cuello, mordiéndolo quizás con demasiada fuerza, pero quería que supiera cuánto la deseaba. Sacó la mano del interior de sus pantalones a lo que Kagome refunfuñó. Sonrió. Tenía la cara como la de una niña enfadada. Definitivamente, ella era única, imposible de encontrar. Se levantó y se desvistió rápidamente. Kagome no pudo evitar sonrojarse, aunque no fuera la primera vez que lo veía desnudo pero aún así, seguía dándole vergüenza. Él era tan perfecto. De nuevo, Inuyasha volvió a ponerse encima de ella. La blusa que llevaba le molestaba, asique sin pensarlo mucho, la rompió; pero aún seguía estando ese maldito sujetador.

– ¿Se puede saber para qué te pones esto? – La levantó del sofá y la sentó encima suyo, tanteando en su espalda para encontrar el cierre del sujetador, pero aquello era un seguro anti-hombres. Kagome al notar su desesperación se rió – ¿Te ríes? – Dijo Inuyasha en tono amenazador.

– Pues sí – Le respondió la castaña entre risas. De pronto, sus pechos estuvieron descubiertos. Miró a Inuyasha que le mostraba ambas mitades de su sujetador en cada mano. Lo había partido en dos el muy bruto, pero por cómo sonreía valía la pena. Adoraba su sonrisa arrogante. Sin apenas darse cuenta, los labios de Inuyasha ya estaban en uno de sus pezones, succionándolo y chupándolo mientras que masajeaba el otro seno, haciéndola gemir sin control. Después de dejar sus pechos bien servidos la tumbó en el sofá y le quitó los pantalones, posicionándose sobre ella. La humedad de Kagome empezaba a mojar el sillón, eso excitó más a Inuyasha, que de una sola embestida entró en ella. Gruñó sin poder evitarlo, ella era solo suya.

– Inuyasha –Susurró ella entre gemidos. Él dejó bajó el ritmo de sus embestidas, quizás era que le hacía daño – Te amo… – Aquello hizo que la penetrara hasta el fondo, consiguiendo que Kagome gritara de placer y aruñara su espalda.

– Y yo a ti, tonta – Dijo contra su oído, la voz de Inuyasha era ronca, sensual. Kagome lo abrazó con las piernas, acercándolo más a ella. Él siguió embistiéndola. Sus gruñidos y sus jadeos se mezclaban. Ambos estaban a punto de llegar al éxtasis. De repente los jadeos fueron perdiendo fuerza y las embestidas se hicieron más lentas. Los dos habían tocado el cielo.

**_So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in  
I'm yours to keep  
And hold onto your words  
Cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight  
When your asleep_**

Inuyasha miró el rostro de Kagome, tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba empapada en sudor. Inuyasha salió de ella y la cogió en brazos, llevándola a su dormitorio. La dejó con cuidado en la cama, arropándola con delicadeza. _Recuérdame cuando esta noche, cuando estés dormida. _Por último, depositó un beso en la frente de la castaña.

* * *

_Gracias por leer :) _

**PD: Los reviews son gratis y animan mucho ^^**


End file.
